


The Second Kind of Surprise

by closetcellist



Series: Lil' Bit of Lovecraft [9]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Eldritch Abomination Kevin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and Javier explore one of Kevin's elder god powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Kind of Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin, who in this universe is the elder god Lloiger, re-learns he has the ability to manipulate feelings. Javier is pretty pleased with this.

“I have a surprise for you,” Kevin had said, before blindfolding Javier. Javier had simply smiled. Kevin’s surprises came in two flavors: something you really wanted but hadn’t known how to articulate or were too worried or embarrassed to ask for; and something he thought you wanted, but misunderstood what you’d meant, so you ended up with something utterly useless but overwhelmingly sweet instead.

Both kinds were fine by Javier.

When Javier was backed onto their bed, he thought they might be heading toward the former type—Kevin was a miracle in bed; the most sexually compatible being Javier could imagine for himself. Occasionally he’d wonder if that was because he was just a clone created to please Kevin, but then he’d remember how terribly Carlos and Cecil were getting on in that department and his doubts would melt away, like the ice dripping down into a mountain spring, if mountains had existed here.

Kevin stripped him slowly, much more gently than they usually took things. He even refrained from biting, which was a surprise. When Javier had been entirely divested of his clothes, Kevin put a hand on his chest and pushed, just a little. Javier took his cue and laid down, raising his hands above his head and toward the headboard, where Kevin usually preferred them when he took charge.

Kevin smiled against his skin so Javier could feel it, whispering “Wonderful Javier,” almost reflexively. They’d left a pair of basic wrist restraints attached to the headboard months ago. It saved time and kept them from getting misplaced. This came in handy now, as Kevin attached them to Javier’s wrists. They’d agreed back then that basic restraints didn’t require advanced consultation, not since they’d both proven themselves comfortable and confident enough to safeword out of situations that got beyond what they could handle.

Kevin kissed him deeply before moving away. Javier heard the soft shift and rustle that signified Kevin was catching up with him in the clothes department, then a mysterious pause filled with a different kind of rummaging. Javier assumed this was his surprise.

And he was surprised, when Kevin straddled him and he felt the brush of fabric on the tops of his thighs. “Kevin, are you…are you naked and wearing my lab coat?” he asked, with a sort of incredulous fondness.

“That is an inherently contradictory question!” Kevin answered, clearly trying to sound precise and “scientific” but not really achieving the gravity of tone necessary to support it. Javier heard a click, and something was set on the bed by his head. If he concentrated, he could hear a very faint mechanical whirring. “The day is…well I think it’s Wednesday,” Kevin said. “The Attending Scientist is Kevin. The subject is Javier the Xenobiologist.”

Javier bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. He was pretty sure they’d just jumped into a Type 2 Surprise headfirst. “Kev, I think you’ve been watching too many bad sho- _oh_ ,” he said, voice dropping from amused to breathless in an instant as Kevin lightly placed an apparently eldritchly charged finger on his lips.

It was like…Javier wasn’t sure there was a direct comparison available to him. It was different from the first time (which was also the last time he’d done it). Then it had been raw and overwhelming, new (or renewed) for both of them. Hard to control and just on the edge of too much. This time (Kevin had to have been practicing without him, to have this much control), the feeling of desirelovewantneed melted into him only through that one point of contract, even though Kevin touched him flesh to flesh elsewhere, eliciting the more usual erotic reaction. It was like whiskeyhoney osmosing through his lips.

“You said you wanted to do some experiments with this,” Kevin said reasonably. “So I borrowed your labcoat so I could be the scientist. And I’m controlling the variables, which are: 1. My powers and 2. Your body.”

Javier thought about explaining any one of the many problems with what Kevin had just said, but as Kevin lightly trailed his finger down his neck to rest for a minute on his pulse, that seemed like much more effort than it was worth.

“Now,” Kevin said, “Please describe what you’re feeling, so we can compare your reactions to different stimulation later, when we listen to the tape.”

“Oh, god,” Javier said, blushing involuntarily as he realized the click had been his tape recorder that he used for notes. “Fuck,” and yes, that would be there too. “Um, it feels…warm, but without heat, and uh, _oh do that again_ , _shit_ like, like amber pins and needles, Kev I don’t know if this is going to work, I don’t think there are English words for thi— _ah_ ” he broke off with a moan.

Kevin smiled to himself, looking very satisfied. He hadn’t done anything more than trace his finger down Javier’s ribcage and across his stomach.

“The subject is experiencing moderate feelings of pleasure from one point of epidermal stimulation,” Kevin said leaning closer to the tape recorder. He may or may not have spent an educational few hours some dictionaries and the Internet in preparation.

“Moderate?” Javier asked, dazedly, as Kevin let each of his fingertips fall to Javier’s chest one by one, and wow, he’d turned the juice on there too.

“You can still talk,” Kevin said, very reasonably. “You couldn’t for part of the first time. Oh, is that some sort of bias?” he asked, worriedly. “Maybe I’m not supposed to compare these situations because the circumstances weren’t the same—“

“Shut up and touch me, fuck, Kev,” Javier said, because science was pretty much the furthest thing from his mind at this point. Kevin lifted his hands, and Javier groaned, before the points of warm tingling pleasure returned, a little higher, then—“are you…are you pretending your hands are spiders?” Javier asked, caught between his intense arousal and his desire to laugh hysterically.

“Hush,” Kevin said, inching his fingers up until they circled Javier’s neck, not squeezing, Javier didn’t care much for that, but resting their pinpoints of sharp want in a position of power and strength. It was hard for Kevin not to squeeze, he had to admit (had admitted, once to Javier, after an unfortunate excited greeting incident where he’d accidentally bruised Javier’s larynx. If Kevin had been a hugger, in the usual sense of the word, he’d have been one who picked you up and swayed you; a long strong bearhugger. But Kevin was a choker). He’d learned control, and most of the time this was enough for both of them.

Javier’s breathing took on a stuttering quality, and his gasp hitched as Kevin rocked against him, the familiar need sparked by frotting with his boyfriend crashing into the less physical want leaking into his throat.

“Please, Kev,” he moaned, brokenly and he wasn’t sure exactly what he was asking for.

At that, the ten warm points around his throat became a single band of desire, overwhelming in its intensity as it had been the first time, as Kevin lost focus hearing the cracks in Javier’s voice. He moved his hands, now leaking feeling like an opened fire hydrant, to Javier’s chest, to give himself more stability without hurting Javier unintentionally. Javier’s mouth was open but he couldn’t quite form words. Neither of them lasted much longer, Kevin’s thrusts increasing in pace, until he hit his peak, his own climax spilling through their connection and into Javier to spark his completion.

It took Kevin a moment to recall himself and pull back the connection, though now it radiated only contentment, and one more to remember to release Javier’s wrists and remove the blindfold. As Kevin curled up next to him, obnoxiously using Javier’s lab coat to do a cursory clean-up, Javier smiled. “Kev?” he said softly, pulling Kevin’s wandering attention back to him. “I love you. Very much. But that…was not science.”


End file.
